1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved floating fishing apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect flotation of a device and automatic retraction upon a fish strike in association with a signal structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floating fishing organizations are available in the prior art to provide for buoyant structure in association with fishing lines to effect capturing of a fish. Such structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,634 to Quimpo wherein a flotation fishing device utilizes a spring-loaded reel structure to effect the reeling of the associated fishing reel upon a fish strike.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,404 to Pasino, et al. sets forth a floating fish basket for use by divers to position fish therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,643 to Everett sets forth an illuminated fishing float.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,577 to Gubash sets forth a mesh fish basket utilizing a flotation ring secured to an upper end thereof to form a collar of the fish basket contained within a body of water.
The prior art fails to set forth an organization to both effect a simultaneous fishing, signalling, and capturing of fish interiorly of a mesh basket as set forth by the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.